Feedback Update: Love Story
July 12th, 2010 Last week saw yet another adventurous outing for the Wise Old Man but the fun's not over yet because it's feedback time! While last week's quest went smoothly, the rewards were very much themed towards Construction so we thought we'd offer some improvements to that with this week's update. To complement your new Dark Stone houses, we've introduced many new styles and portals throughout the game - ranging from 60 to 99. Also, the portal room has received a significant overhaul to be much more useful and offer many more teleport locations. That's it for construction but we've got a few more improvements to minor updates from last week before we go. Some dragons missed out on last week's graphical upgrade and this has now been fixed accordingly. Also, Overload potion boosts will now drain by 50% when you die - a compromise between all boosted stats remaining and none at all. ---- House Portals Following the update, 5 new portals were added to the game. Along with this, 5 new house styles were introduced to match. All house portal locations and styles are listed in the table below: Portal Chamber The Portal Chamber of the Player-owned House received a big upgrade with this feedback update. The maximum number of portals in each room was increased from 3 to 7 - 3 in the usual positions and an extra 4 in the corners. To build additional portals, a better teleport focus must be built. A regular teleport focus only allows 3 portals, a greater focus allows 5 and a scrying pool allows 7. A maximum of 3 portal rooms is allowed in any one house. Three new portals were added from the standard spellbook: one to Mobilising Armies, one to Trollheim and one to Ape Atoll. These can only be built, as before, with the Magic level required to cast Mobilising Armies Teleport, Trollheim Teleport and Teleport to Ape Atoll, and any other quest requirements. 100x the amount of runes needed to cast each spell is required to build each portal. Most new portals were added from the Ancient Magicks or the Lunar Spellbook. In a hidden update, you are now required to be on the equivalent spellbook to build the portal. The requirements to build the portal are simply 100x the runes needed, the right magic level and being on the right spellbook. The new ancient magicks teleport portals are to Edgeville, the Digsite, Ice Mountain, Wilderness Ruins, Graveyard of Shadows, Demonic Ruins and Ice Plateau (the names in game are Paddewwa, Senntisten, Lassar, Dareeyak, Carrallangar, Annakarl and Ghorrock). A portal to Canifis, or Kharyrll, was already available in game. Many of these portals lead to the Wilderness so are equipped with warnings, which can be turned on or off. The lunar spells have the same requirements to build as all other teleport portals. They lead to Lunar Isle, Ourania, Waterbirth Island, Barbarian Outpost, Port Khazard, Fishing Guild, Catherby and Ice Plateau. The Ice Plateau portal leads to the Wilderness and so has a warning that can be turned on or off. In total, there are a maximum of 21 portals that can be built and 25 locations - so players must choose which 4 portals they don't want. Most players choose not to have both the Ice Plateau and Ghorrock teleports as they both lead to the same place! Category:Officially released fan fictions